My Writer's Block Cure - One Shots
by Mrs.Malfoy77
Summary: A collection of the one shots I write whenever I get really stuck on one of my stories. Mostly dramione although it depends how I'm feeling when I write it as to who the pairing will be. They range in length, setting/time and characters and they won't continue on from each other.
1. Passion In The Night

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Passion in the night**

Hermione Granger was happy for the first time since the war ended. She had just sat her NEWTs and she was deciding what she would do with the rest of her life.

Her relationship with Ron had ended shortly after it had started as there was no passion between them. Luckily for her and her friends the break up between Ron and Hermione had been amicable and they had gone back to being close friends skipping the awkward transition phase. Being single didn't matter to Hermione, she was fine with being alone, the only thing that bothered her was the pitying looks she received from people whenever she was in the same room as Ron and his new girlfriend Pansy, although it had been over a year since they had broken up.

After the war most of the Slytherins had apologised and been cleared of any wrong doing and through Ron Hermione had actually grown quite close to the girl she used to hate, finding that they both liked to read the same type of books. This shared love of books was why Hermione was now standing in flourish and blotts looking through the new release section for an engagement present for Pansy as Ron would be proposing tonight at a dinner celebrating their one year anniversary.

Selecting a book Hermione quickly goes to the counter accidentally knocking into a very tall individual in her hurry "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its fine Granger, I wasn't looking either." Hermione's eyes snapped up to look at Draco Malfoy.

He was one of Pansy's best friends so Hermione was used to being around him at parties and dinners but never had she encountered him outside of their social gatherings as he had become a bit of a home body since the war.

"What are you doing here?' Hermione blurted out, still shocked by his appearance in the store.

"Same as you apparently, picking an engagement gift." He gestured to the book in her hand and she blushed, of course he would be getting Pansy something.

"Right, well I'd better be going, see you tonight Mal-Draco." Hermione hurried off paying for the book and leaving immediately.

Hermione didn't know when it had happened but at some point in the last year of their social groups mixing Hermione's hatred had turned into something different, she had found that she actually liked hanging out with Draco and had developed a little crush on him that had so far gone unnoticed by all her friends thankfully.

Hermione apparated home and set about getting ready for the night as she only had two hours to get ready and she needed at least three to tame her hair. When she had finished doing her hair in an elegant half up half down style she quickly put her dress and heels on before apparating over to Ron's to help him prepare for dinner. She wasn't the only one who had thought to come over a little early and help out as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were already there as well.

"Hermione you look great." Ginny said, handing her a class of wine and directing her to a stool.

"Thank you Ginny, you look pretty lovely yourself." Hermione replied, admiring the beautiful blue dress she was wearing.

The others all started arriving shortly after Hermione and she moved around the room greeting everyone and catching up with the few she hadn't seen in a while.

"Hermione, you look very gorgeous tonight." Malfoy whispered in her ear making her turn in shock and stare at the man in the perfectly tailored suit.

"Thank you." She finally managed to gasp out, his gaze looking her up and down before finally settling on her eyes.

Thankfully Ginny chose to announce dinner at that moment and spare Hermione any more embarrassment. Dinner was a lively affair with everyone talking over each other before dessert was brought out and Ron finally proposed, Pansy predictably saying yes. Hermione excused herself after the proposal and went to get some air, she was happy for her friends and while she normally didn't care that she was single tonight she couldn't help but think that it could have been her that Ron proposed to if things had worked out differently.

"Don't tell me you're sulking over the engagement Hermione." Hermione turned to once again find Draco behind her.

"No just thinking about how different my life could have been." She replied quietly.

Draco moved closer to her and she couldn't help but think of how good he would look without a shirt. Looking up into his eyes she is shocked to find that they are molten silver burning with what she could only wish was desire. She had no idea how it had happened but soon their lips were smashing together soft moans escaping from both of them as there hands started to explore each others bodies. This was the passion that was missing from Hermione's relationship with Ron and how strange that she would find it with her old enemy.

"We should get out of here." Draco whispered as he slowly pulled away, Hermione couldn't think of anything to say so she just nodded, her chemistry and passion with him moving her forward to the place where only her imagination had gone before; his bedroom.

**AN: Just something I wrote on the bus today and thought I would share although I'm not really happy with the ending but oh well. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Ipod Shuffle Challenge

**_Ipod Challenge: Put your ipod (or iTunes) on shuffle. Write a Dramione drabble for each song. Start writing when the song begins and stop when the song ends. Do this for 10 songs._**

* * *

**All By Myself – Celine Dion**

Hermione threw herself down onto her bed tears pouring out of her eyes as she thought of everyone she had lost in the war and most of all the love she had lost in the war. He should have changed sides, he should have taken her advice but he didn't and now he was dead and she didn't know how to feel, she was so angry and so sad but she couldn't really show it as her friends didn't know.

A knock at the door startled Hermione and she quickly tried to clean herself up as she opened the door. "Oh, hey Gin, what's up?"

"Hermione, you've been crying again. You have to tell me what's bothering you." Ginny said, looking worriedly at her best friend.

"Nothing I'm fine, just exhausted." Hermione lied.

"Hermione I know your lying and if I'm honest I think I know what's been upsetting you…" Ginny paused looking at her friend's reaction before continuing. "Were you seeing Malfoy before he died?" Ginny finished quietly as Hermione broke down in tears once again.

...

**Hung Up – Madonna**

"_Malfoy, what do you want?" Hermione asked, as he pushed her into the nearby broom closet, quickly checking to make sure that no one had seen them._

"_Well maybe I just wanted to see my girlfriend…" Draco replied, smirking at her look of surprise and joy._

"_I'm not your girlfriend." Hermione said, although she secretly loved it when he called her that._

"_Sure you are, we hook up all the time and we go out together, therefore we are a couple."_

Hermione sighed as she tried to keep her thoughts in the present so she could actually study for her transfiguration exam.

**...**

**Come What May – Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman**

Hermione sat up in bed a throbbing pain going through her head. She looked over and saw that she wasn't the only occupant of the bed and quickly jumped up using the sheet to cover her body. _This can't be_ Hermione thought to herself. Hermione had awoken to find her ex-boyfriend and love of her life Draco Malfoy next to her. How had she gotten here? Sure she still loved him but he had made it clear that he didn't want to be with her.

"Hermione I can hear you thinking and before you say anything I just want you to know that I'm sorry I hurt you but all I want to do is be with you. I love you and I will always love you, so please take me back." Draco finished, looking into Hermione's eyes with a worried expression on his face.

"Of course."

**...**

**Don't Stop Me Now - Queen**

Hermione moved her body to the beat catching the eyes of many of the men in the club including the blond haired Slytherin she didn't know was there. She felt like she could do anything tonight, it was her birthday and she was finally getting over the pain that the war had caused. Hermione was shocked when Draco came over and started dancing with her, his body moving perfectly with her own. When the song ended he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Want to get a drink?" he pointed toward the bar and she nodded before taking his hand and dragging him through the crowd to the bar.

"Didn't expect to see you here Malfoy..." Hermione started ordering her usual martini.

"Yeah well I have no one holding me back anymore, I'm free to do whatever I want." Malfoy replied, smiling at the brunette in front of him.

**...**

**Let's Have A Kiki – Scissor Sisters**

Hermione awoke to an owl tapping at her window, she quickly turned her lamp on and ran over to let him in, the letter was from Ginny.

Hermione,

The club we were at got closed so we are coming over be prepared for fun.

Ginny

Hermione sighed looking at the clock on her bedside table which read 9:50, she had been asleep for 50 minutes and of course Ginny had to ruin her early Saturday night with an impromptu party. She quickly threw on some clothes and fixed her make up before walking into her lounge to wait for her friends to floo into her house.

Her floo activated minutes later and she was surprised when not only her friends stepped out but also some other people from their year and from every house. She was most surprised when Draco Malfoy stepped out.

**...**

**No Scrubs - TLC**

Walking down the road Hermione sighed as another car tooted and men yelled obscurities at her. After the war Hermione had undergone a severe transformation and was now a beauty that attracted attention everywhere she went. Unfortunately, she didn't always want this attention especially when she was just walking along the road and a guy tooted at her. Hermione walked home from work everyday and it was always like this, she could have sworn that some guys had nothing better to do then drive past at the same time everyday with a new phrase to yell her way.

"Damn granger, looking good." Hermione's head snapped up at the mention of her name and she looked just in time to see a very expensive car drive around the corner.

**...**

**Barely Breathing – Duncan Sheik (Glee version)**

The tears fell of their own accord these days and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Her boyfriend of three years, Ron Weasley, had gotten drunk and cheated on her and she was devastated, she couldn't believe that this had happened to her. She was a war heroine and yet she had stayed in a relationship that wasn't working only to be cheated on by one of her best friends, how was this fair? It hurt Hermione too much to think about so she did the only thing she could think of, she floo'ed to one of her best friends house.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, standing and wrapping her into a hug.  
"Ron cheated on me." She whimpered and she felt Draco tense before he relaxed and started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Don't worry Hermione, its going to be ok. Ill beat him up for you." He laughed, trying to get her to smile and succeeding. "He's no good for you anyway." Draco whispered the last part but Hermione heard it and looked up into his eyes.

**...**

**Guilty As Charged – Fall Out Boy**

Hermione was no cheat but she couldn't deny her attraction to her co-worker any longer, there was so much tension in the room it was suffocating her. She quickly got up and floo'ed home, knowing her boyfriend Ron would be there.

"Hey Hermione, I wasn't expecting you home so early." Ron said looking around wildly.

"Yeah I just had to get away, why are you looking so guilty?" Hermione asked as a beautiful blond stepped out from around the corner only wearing Ron's shirt. When she noticed Hermione she let out a squeak before disappearing again. "Well that explains it." Hermione said before apparating back to the office, leaving Ron gawking at her. Hermione supposed Ron was just as unhappy in their relationship as Hermione and so she didn't feel the slightest ounce of guilt when she strode over to her colleague and kissed him with all of the passion she had been hiding.

**...**

**Twilight – Cover Drive**

Draco apparated his girlfriend to the top of a hill where they were going to have a picnic and watch the sun set, one of their favourite activities but tonight was different, tonight was the night that Draco would finally propose to Hermione. He loved her so much and it was consuming him, he knew this was the next step in their relationship and he couldn't wait to take it and make her the next Mrs. Malfoy. Luckily his father wasn't around to scrutinise his choice and his mother loved Hermione so he would have no problems with others disapproval.

They sat down together the sun already half down and Draco poured out some champagne for them carefully placing the ring he had brought in the bottom of the glass for Hermione to discover. She drank the wine slowly and by the time she had discovered the ring the sun had set.

**...**

**Nikki – Forever The Sickest Kids**

The war had changed everyone and Hermione granger was no exception. She was now stunningly beautiful and a bit of a party animal, every male loved her and wanted to be with her and Draco Malfoy had been no exception. The had a brief affair a month ago, their passion for each other unbelievable considering their past. It had ended when Hermione went travelling but a month later she was back on his doorstep and he was very happy to see her.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure?" Draco asked smirking as he took in the brunette beauty.

"Well I won't beat around the bush Draco, I'm pregnant and it's yours." Hermione said as she strode past him into his flat.

"Wha-a-t?" Draco stuttered, disbelief clear on his face.

"You heard me and trust me I know it's a shock. Hell, I'm meant to be forgetting you but now you're going to be part of my life forever."

* * *

**AN: I got this idea after seeing Jazzy1 do this challenge. I loved writing this but do apologise for any mistakes and abrupt endings. I will probably do more of these as I found it was great motivation to continue writing my other story that I have been a bit stuck on so this will probably be something I do whenever I have a case of writers block as well as normal one shots. Thanks for reading and I encourage everyone to try this.**


End file.
